Words Come to Life
by YoungCat
Summary: What would happen if the characters of your fanfiction suddenly came to life while you were writing? Flesh and blood, and deadly as ever. A little thing I think about often whenever I daydream.
1. What the Hell?

_"And he thrust into her with such might, that afjkbakdjbfjhwe" _

_"_Fuck... What the fuck? I can't fucking write this shit." I glared angrily at my laptop screen, silently begging the words to pop up magically. "How am I supposed to write about sex when I haven't been laid in forever?" Pushing myself away from my desk, I jumped up to pace my cluttered bedroom. _But it's been weeks since I've updated... not that anyone cares, _I thought bitterly; today was just not my day. Been traveling for about a month, had no wifi the entire time, and when the internet gods decided to bless me with a connection, writers block decided to fuck me sideways in the ass. "Why did I have to choose to write an erotic thing," I groaned and threw myself back onto my chair, staring at the story information. Nearly 30 chapters of pure bullshit and smut written poorly over the span of nearly 6 years. And somehow people enjoyed it.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. I need your help," I mumbled hopelessly to words on my screen. "How would you stick your dick into someone?" Chuckling lightly at the sudden image of the stoic inuyoukai giving me sexual education, I quickly typed down some more halfhearted bullshit, and published before regret filled my guts. Ambling away from my computer, I checked myself in the mirror. Messy hair, tired eyes, and hobo clothing graced my gaze. "Ah, yes, perfect." But soon my satisfied smile turned into a frown. I hadn't showered for about a week due to travel, and no makeup touched my face for months. My usual spiraled curls burst from my head in waves and frizz. All in all, I was a hot mess, so a shower was needed. Picking up my phone, I decided that going out would be good also, seeing as I've been cooped up doing nothin. "Hey, it's me," I said vague enough to not sound desperate. "Just wondering if you still wanted to go to that newish bar? Yeah. No, I don't really know where it is. Okay, yeah. Alright see you in an hour." As the conversation went on, my hobo clothes were soon peeled from my body, and hot water ran down my back.

"God, it would be so cool if Sesshomaru were here..." I muttered as I washed my hair. "He'd probably kill me though," I sighed, rinsing the suds out. I peeked out the high window in the shower as I ran conditioner through my curls, and spotted a bright star. Closing my eyes tightly, I wished that the demon lord would come to life, not kill me, and tell me things so I could finish that fucking story. I smiled at my useless wish, but when I looked for the star it was gone. "Fucking airplane, just my luck." I growled lightly. A huge crashing sound erupted from my bedroom, causing me to jump and slip on my soap. Landing hard on my ass, I already knew a nasty bruise was forming. But my pain was soon forgotten when another crashing noise caught my attention.

_Holy fuck, I'm being robbed. Why the fuck is my day going so bad?_ Hopping out of the shower, hastily dressing into my shirt, and cursing that I forgot my pants in the room, I pulled up my underwear and grabbed the nearest object to defend myself. First thing I noticed was the unnatural pitch black darkness, making my knees shake. Second thing I noticed was that I grabbed a fucking plunger. Third thing I noticed was the unnatural quite. "He-hello?" I whispered out, cringing as my voice sounded too loud in the silence. "Yo-you better leave," I called out more bravely, "I have someone coming over, and they're super strong," bullshit, "And I have a gun!" more bullshit. Nobody answered, and I knew I would stumbled upon something in my tiny room.

I heard a small noise to my left, and immediately began to run in the opposite direction. Didn't take more than a few seconds to cross my bedroom, so as I guess when my hand was supposed to meet the doorknob, I was instead met with a face full of hard metal. "Fucking _shit," _I hissed out tersely as a felt blood dripping from my injured nose. First a bruised ass, now my nose was going to swell. I stood there cursing, forgetting my situation, and didn't notice the two glowing, gold orbs pointing directly at me.


	2. Seriously, What the Hell?

"Ow, my fucking nose!" I cursed, still reaching for the light switch. My hand grazed against the metal, bumping into what seemed like a sharp point. I yelped when my finger pricked onto something, "Fucking- why the hell am I getting hurt at every turn." Soon forgetting the crashing noises I heard in the shower, I stumbled over to my desk to turn on my lamp light. Being as oblivious as a sea sponge, I further failed to notice the being walking behind me, trailing my every step with phantom-like stealth. As the slightly yellow light filled my tiny office/bedroom, the sight of a bloody shirt and equally bloody hands nearly caused me to faint. "Oh god, I need to change," and with the turn of my heel, and another shower in mind, I spun and once again connected with metal. "Ah!" I yelled, and tripped back onto my mattress. "Ho-holy shit." The whispered curse seemed to tear its way out of my throat, and as my eyes scanned the sight before me, I nearly fainted again.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" his name came out like a whining plea. _My fucking god, Sesshomaru. He's standing right there, he's here, in my room. He's staring at me. What the fuck do I do? Oh my god, he's so hot. No no no, don't think that he'll kill me. Say something, oh my fucking god you stupid girl, say something. _"Hi there," I could have laughed at my greeting. This was too surreal for me to cope with. He's alive! He looks, well, real. No anime features, no solid hair, but a real, living thing with flesh. His expression was bored, his face nearly too handsome, but his eyes burned with questions, causing the amber to look like liquid gold. I flicked over that beautiful face. I noticed his marking immediately, the ethereal pale skin, full lips, straight nose, bright expressive eyes, perfect brows, slightly clenched jaw, and sharp cheekbones. All in all, no male model in the world had anything on the demon lord.

His intense gaze, coupled with his irritating silence was making me nauseous, so I began to scan the rest of him. He wasn't as tall as I thought he would be, just a little taller than myself, perhaps around 5'10"-5'11". Moon white hair cascaded down his back, and his large mokomoko was a creamier white, and seemed to move without the slightest breeze. I realized the metal I crashed into was his armor, and what I had pricked my finger on were the large, menacing spikes adorning it. How fucking lucky was I that I face planted in between the spikes. We locked gazes when I accidentally made eye contact with him. My mind rushed to figure out the situation. _Okay, don't panic. With any fucking luck, which I am lacking in extremes, he'll be post Naraku Sesshomaru. He has both arms, so either he's that, or young Sesshomaru before his fight with Inuyasha. Don't panic, don't fucking panic. Older Sesshy wouldn't just kill a human without asking questions first. He might even recognize that he's no longer in his timeline. Oh god, what am I thinking, I'm going insane. _

My palms began to sweat as his took a step forward, and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the deathblow. _Oh fuck, I knew it. Why did I have to make that wish, now I'm going to die. _As a startling warm, and large hand grasped my chin, I let out a small cry and my eyes flew open. He was face to face with me, so close I could feel his steady breathing. He could probably smell the fear radiating off of me, and I hoped he realized that I mean no harm. _He's so close, and now that I'm really looking at him, he seems just as confused as me. He doesn't even look older than me, he looks younger. I know he's about 19 in human years, so I am older than him technically. Oh god, stop thinking. _"I-I'm sorry, my l-lord." trying to be as submissive as possible, dropping my eyes to focus on his armor. "I don't know why you're here, if that's what you want to know." It came out as a whisper, and his clawed hands still held me firmly by my chin. _Is this how I'm going to die, by the poisoned claws of some cartoon I had a sick love crush on majority of my life? I thought I'd die old, with too many grandkids and a heart full of plaque. _

"Hn," was his response. _What the fuck, _my thoughts began to run numbly in my mind, _that doesn't sound like his voice at all... is... is this Sesshomaru? _I suddenly snapped back to look at his face, his eyes, his markings; yes, it's him. But why doesn't he _sound _like him? _I__s it because those were voice actors, and perhaps this is his real voice? Was Sesshomaru real? I mean, of course not but that didn't sound like his signature "Hn" at all. This voice is too deep. _


	3. Ooooh

I scanned his perfect face for only a few moments before my eyes slid down to look at my floor. The heat of his elegant fingers on my skin was making my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I needed him to let go of me before I fainted. "Would- would you like to sit down?" I muttered hopelessly, not missing the quick glance he cast to my floor. _My room is filthy, he must think I'm disgusting. "_I'm so sorry for the mess, Lord Sesshomaru," I managed to breathe out and slightly relaxed as he let go of my face. "Please, let me clean up and then, maybe," I looked back up to him, hoping that he'd see my desperation, though he probably smelled me loud and clear. "Maybe we could figure out why you're here."

...

It's so strange, I still can't get over it. I keep looking back as I cleaned my small apartment to make sure he's still there, to make sure I wasn't losing my fucking mind. But there he was, on my bed, sitting calmly and seeming to give the small knickknacks on my dresser a look of mild curiosity. Seeing him immediately pick up the action figure I had of him almost had me fall over. But soon I was lost in cleaning. After he took his awkward seat, I rushed to the bathroom to clean myself up. My nose was slightly bruised, and a migraine was threatening to bloom, but other than that I wasn't too out of sorts. I had called my friend to cancel the plans, telling her I had a family emergency, and soon my poor excuse for a living space was at least presentable.

Many dazed thoughts passed through my head as I took a seat opposite to my bed, causing the great lord to pull his attention on me. _Does he actually understand what I'm saying, he speaks Japanese right? Maybe he traveled beyond Japan in the anime. God, what am I thinking. He's so calm, but that's just how he is. _Running a slightly shaky hand through my wild, now dried hair, and chewing on chapped lips, I knew I had to figure something out. _Even if we come to some sort of understanding, he can't stay with me! Wow, never knew I would be thinking that anytime soon. _"That's a cool doll huh?" I said weakly, a nervous smile on my lips. Instead of answering, he looked down at the Sesshy doll he had in his claws. "Yeah, I spent about $50 on that when I was like, 14." He nodded then, as if he understood, but probably to dismiss the one sided conversation.

"Why does it appear to have my likeness?" His voice drifted to me in cool, deep tones of perfect English that seemed to burn. My lids involuntarily fluttered shut, and my lips parted. _God, what is wrong with you, you stupid girl!? Getting hot and bothered by a voice? Why? Because it's Sesshomaru, the demon of all your stupid, perverse preteen/teenage/adult fantasies? Get a life, you sicko! _Is what I thought to myself, but I could help biting my lip, and tensing my thighs. It was as if my body was suddenly realizing something my mind missed. But I forced myself to calm down.

"That will be very difficult to explain, and I fear that you will not like the answer." I sighed gently, hoping his keen senses missed my sudden flare of arousal. Meeting his gaze, I know it did not, seeing his eyes alight with uncanny curiosity, and his brows slightly raised in surprise. I felt heat rush to my face, and was suddenly very glad that blush didn't show well on my skin. "However, I think I can help you quickly in understanding at least a few things." Hopping up from my seat, and kneeled before him and the bed to reach under and pulled out a plastic container. **"Manga" **in big, slopping writing adorned the top of the warped plastic, and opening it I pulled out all of my "Inuyasha" comics. Hoping he wouldn't react to his brothers name I placed the first book where he appeared in front of him. "I don't know how to put this, My Lord, but," I gulped, "You're not exactly... real."


	4. I'm sorry, dude

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the cheerful chirp of a child called to him. The daiyoukai turned his cold gaze away from the bright, cloudless sky. As he saw his ward running towards him from the human village, his eyes softened. Though, as he saw the red blur that was his brother following behind, he didn't try to hide his distaste. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am so happy to see you!" She beamed a precious smile to him, and he placed an elegant hand on top her head.

"I trust that you are well, Rin." his deep, monotonous tone flowed to her, causing her to giggle in delight. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled a vibrant green, silk bundle. Her eyes widened, and she chimed her thanks, and gently opened her new gift. A beautiful, delicate hand mirror was pulled from the package, causing her to gasp in awe. It was the first time her Lord did not bring her a doll or Kimono. The vibrant silver patterns of vines and poppy flowers twisted and twined the handle and back of the mirror. Rin looked at her reflection in surprise.

"This is much clearer than the river, my Lord, thank you very much!" She smiled up at him, her expression filled with love. "Will you be staying any longer, my Lord?" Frowning slightly as he shook his head slowly, she smiled again and bowed. "Thank you for the gift again, my Lord. I cannot wait to see you on your next visit." And with her new treasure safely held to her chest, she ran past Inuyasha to Kaede's cabin.

"Keh, never see that kid that happy unless you're around." the hanyou gruffed, as he stood beside his half brother to look over the village just below the hill. "I'm surprised you still visit," he said wistfully, think over the 3 years that past since peace fell over the lands. He looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye, sighing when he realized his brother would stand in silence until he left. "Eh, bastard." he mumbled, and made his way back to the village as well.

Sesshomaru then turned to walk through the trees; it was a nice, warm day after all. His mind wandered, as it often did in these recent years, and he found himself stepping into the well clearing. It smelt of miko, and his brother, though the scent was faded. He stepped toward the well, and peered inside. Indulging in the whim to jump, he ended up in the bottom. It was damp, but no magic was held here anymore. Allowing himself to sigh outwardly, he prepared to launch himself out of the well. Though the peace was something he would not throw away due to his boredom, he was extremely bored. He longed for a fight, or at least something other than wandering the lands where everything changed as he remained the same.

As he lost himself to his melancholy, a sudden pulse of power surrounded him. His hand grabbed the hilt of his sword, but the power seemed harmless. He suddenly heard a voice echoing with the power, "I wish Sesshomaru was here,". A swirling of blue light in a black void surrounded him, and he felt himself being pulled. His curiosity overrode any sense caution when he arrived in the strange world. The room was cloaked in darkness, but he easily saw his surroundings. He seemed to be in a shabby hut, filled with odd objects. Without turning his head, he heard running water and sensed the human girl. Though she did not originally see him, Sesshomaru watched her briefly through the thin film that surrounded her and the water. _Hn, _he sounded mentally before turning to return to the room to see where he was.

The state she was in caused him mild amusement, and after she continued to injure herself on his armor, he felt his brow twitch at her foul language.

...

He looked confused, rightfully so; I knew it was hard to swallow the idea that you don't exist. For the past two hours he poured over the pages of the manga, I even popped a couple of my DVDs in for him to watch his animated self glide along the screen. His beautiful, confused face was surprising. I always saw him as stoic, but he looked like a confused teenager, especially since he discarded the heavy armor. I watched him cautiously, made sure my movements were slow and deliberate, so he wouldn't see me as a threat. Though, his eyes never even flickered back to where I had been sitting.

In the silence of the late night, I took advantage of him being distracted to really stare at him. His skin seemed to glow with near parchment whiteness, moon kissed and pale. His features were delicate, feminine, almost too beautiful to look upon, but his face held a hidden dark masculinity that made me shiver. The light markings on his cheekbones and forehead were not simple outlines filled with colour, but intricate, beautiful swirls and patterns, like delicate tattoos. His brows looked grey at first, but were a burnished silver tone, matching long lashes that were decorated with slim, magenta markings. I felt like such a stalker, staring at him like he were some sort of god. But I couldn't help it. And when his eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine, I let out an audible gasp, and felt my heart skip.

Though when his eyes narrowed dangerously, my blood began to run cold. _What had I done, oh god he can smell me right? I mean, I was just thinking about those lovely lips, and perfect eyes, and maybe his fangs running over my throat, and his strong hands on my a- _A throaty growl interrupted my perverse thoughts, and I scolded myself when I realized I had been staring him in the eyes for too long. I quickly looked down at my hands, and felt his gaze linger on me. _I need to behave._


	5. Damn Hormones

That's it! It's finally going to happen! My libido is going to lead to my death, and man what a happy death it will be. I knew my death would involve something sexual, but I always thought it would be physical actions that would kill me, not thoughts. I stared hard at my hands, trying to to sweat, humming in my mind to keep calm, but man I could _feel _his eyes burning holes into my forehead. Closing my eyes for a moment, I took a calming breath, and risked a quick glance.

"Ah!" I shouted in a less than attractive manner. As soon as I lifted my eyes, he was right in front of my face, nose to nose, nearly touching my brow with his own. Intimately close, but oh, his gaze was far from sensual. "Y-yes?" I stuttered, _Why even ask, you fucking idiot? You're. Going. To. DIE! _I couldn't help by swallow loudly when he still didn't move. Clawed fingers grasped my cheeks, squishing them and causing my lips to pout. My eyes went wide, and I could not believe it. Is he going to kiss me? Kiss _me? _The staring contest went on for what seemed like hours, but most likely seconds. My eyes were starting to water due to my fear to even blink, and him seeming to not even have that need.

"You will abstain from having unsavory thoughts of my person," he paused, glaring deeply into my eyes. A mix of fear and heady arousal assaulted me immediately, as I felt the cool of his breath on my lips; please only smell the fear. "Do you understand, _human?_" He said coldly, as if to remind me of my place at the bottom of his food chain. I did my best to nod with my face still in his gentle but firm grip. "Good," he released me, standing to return to my bed. Without looking back at me he added, "or I will kill you."

_Holy shit, _I did my best to not let the bubble of manic laughter I felt at the back of my throat erupt. _Of course he wasn't going to kiss you, stupid girl. _I fought the urge to sigh, and sagged against the wall, not even having to force myself not to look at him; I didn't find him nearly as a appealing anymore. Or, so I told myself.

"_**Maaaaaneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard-**_" My eyes snapped up in horror. "_**Make you want all of her love-**_" I looked around desperately for the source of the sound, "_**She's a maaaaneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards-**_" _Shit, shit, shit! Where is my- _"_**Make you fall real hard in love.**_" phone... There it was, in all it's loud, pink glory, held in the delicate yet deadly palm of _fuckin' _Sesshomaru. Of **course it is. **He was giving my cellphone a look of disgust, and I suddenly feared that he was going to crush the innocent device. "No!" I yelled, moving faster than I would even think possible, snatching the phone, bolting to the bathroom, and locking myself in. _WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! NOW HE REALLY IS GOING TO KILL YOU! _First things first, who the absolute _fuck _is calling me?

"What?" I nearly shout, not even bothering to check the number before I answer. My heart stuttered as a very masculine, very deep voice chuckled at the other end.

"_Is that really any way to answer your phone?" _That voice. That sensual, dark, shiver inducing voice. It's owner just had to be calling at this moment. "_Hello?" _

"What do you want?" I knew I was being irrationally irritable, but I just could not help it; I could not take another ounce of stress. Plus, I was probably going to die in a few minutes, might as well go down angry. That insufferably sexy chuckle sounded again, causing my toes to curl despite my current situation.

"_You are very rude, you know?" _If a voice could pout, it would sound like this, "_I heard that you were back in town, and insist on locking yourself up in your apartment." _I nearly cursed aloud; why couldn't anyone keep a secret? "_Why haven't you called me? I know your avoiding me, but I would like to know why." _Why? You would like to know why I, basically a tall hobbit, is avoiding you, some sort of sex god sent from the pits of hell to torture me with friendship? Oh yes, WHY.

"I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy." I voiced petulantly, leaning my back against the door, and forcing myself not to slide down to the tiled ground. "Any way, I have no obligation to call you." Ugh, kill me.

"_Ouch, sweetheart." _replying without sounding the least bit hurt; more likely amused at my tone. "_And yes, I know you're busy. But you've never been too busy for me." _

_"_Not everything is about you, Ember." I voiced sadly, because in fact, when my life didn't revolve around fictional characters and books, everything was about him. Ember: named so because his mother thought his eyes were smoldering the moment he was born. Tall, so tall it was unfair, tan, with a body that stopped traffic, and eyes so dark they were near black. With a smile that could charm a snake, and a face that was so perfect I felt like bashing it in whenever I saw it. "Plus, don't play dumb. You know why I haven't called." I felt tears sting my eyes, and silence was all there was on the other side.

"_Sweetheart-_" **_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**Ember's voice cut short as I'm guessing Sesshomaru decided enough was enough, and now was my time to die. "_What the hell was that? Are you okay?" _I let out a shaky breath, tears now spilling. What the hell, if I'm going to die, let me die with no regrets.

"E-Ember, I need to tell you something important. I won't be able to later if I don't do it now," I took a cleansing breath, ignoring his concerned questions and the banging at the bathroom door. "I just want to tell you that I have been avoiding you." that stopped his babbling, "I've been avoiding you, because I realized that I lo-". **_CRASH!_**

"Ah!" I yelled, as the door was kicked in, causing me to land face first on the tile, my phone skidding away behind the toilet. _I refuse to die with my back turned, _I thought, suddenly angry. "Well, if you're going to kill me then kill me!" I jumped up and spun around to face the demon. And then I froze. There on that unnaturally beautiful face, was an expression I would have never thought to see: a smirk. This bastard was about to kill me, and he was _amused. _"Don't you smile at me!" I leaned forward, fists at my side, and just incredibly pissed. "You are my second most favorite person in this whole world, but this whole time has been shit! Absolute shit!" he quirked a silver brow, "And I refuse to be scared of you! So there! Kill me!" I knew I was shouting, I also knew I forgot to hang up my phone, but I really didn't care at the moment. Until, that is, he started to walk towards me.


	6. Get it over with!

The bastard had the smuggest, asshole smirk on his stupid perfect face, and I was pretty fucking annoyed for someone about to die. A twitch touched my eyebrow, my fists were clenched, and I felt nauseous, but I wasn't going to back down now, though with every step I did, literally, take a step back. He stopped his leisurely goddamn stroll until we were nearly toe to toe, my back bumping the wall, and despite my inner scream of rebellion, I couldn't help but gulp. Of course I was afraid, I mean, who wouldn't be? Scary demon staring you down with a look that practically screamed "I'm going to rip you apart and enjoy it almost sexually," jitters the nerves a bit. I held my breath as our eyes locked, my heart seeming to beat in time with the constant dilation of his catlike pupils, and bullets of sweat poured from my skin.

My inner voice begged me to close my eyes, but I couldn't. His golden gaze held me in a near panicked trance, and I couldn't even blink. Some darker place inside me was slightly(very) turned on by all this, and I could feel the heat at my center making its way down to my toes. This close I could the fine hairs on his face, the slight dark silver glint of his lashes, the very sharp canines peaking from his perfect, petal-soft lips. _He's so beautiful_, I thought before closing my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I allowed myself to calm down slightly, because hey, who get murdered by an anime character? _I'm probably dreaming. That's right, I'm dreaming. He'll kill me, I'll be awake, Ember will still be oblivious to my feelings, everything will be normal._

An unattractive squeak escaped my throat when I felt hot breath blow across my ear. My eyes flew open in shock to see a silk clad shoulder, and silver hair. I was so shocked, that I nearly missed the words flowing from his lovely mouth, but snapped out of my haze when the word "bitch" hit my ears. Focusing onto his words, I nervously cleared my throat, and without moving my head, glanced towards his face. "Um, w-what was that?" quickly adding "My Lord?" He paused, and I could feel him getting closer, the ghost of his lips on the sensitive spot behind my ear. Closing my eyes at the strange sensation of fear mixing with arousal, I forced myself to stand upright despite feeling the heat of his body through his clothing. The damn demon was standing so close, our hips and thighs barely touching, his arms caging me into the wall, and as he started to speak again, I had to grasp onto his shoulders as my legs buckled.

"Why is it," his voice rumbled deep in his chest as he spoke quietly. A small whimper escaped me, and my fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. "that ever since I have arrived in this strange world," a small gasp erupted from me as one lean, strong arm looped around my waist, pulling me chest to chest to him. I waited with bated breath for him to speak, though squeaked once again as his pushed his face into my neck to breathe me in deeply. "you have been acting like a bitch in heat." I was trembling at this point, confused, hot, and a little insulted, but sighed in relief as he slightly pulled away. My eyes opened to find his face in front of mine, the hunger on his face apparent, and before I could protest, he kissed me.


	7. Lips Like Magic

Sesshomaru watched as the strange human grabbed the annoyingly loud device from him, and ran into the room she had been bathing in earlier. He quickly took her exit as an opportunity to think over his situation. Thoughts flitting back to the moment he was magically brought through the well, the echo of the voice rang softly in his mind. When the human woman first spoke, he immediately recognized it, though did not voice his suspicions as she was genuinely afraid of him. Pausing, a small quirk playing at his mouth. _Well, it isn't only fear that she feels. _In fact, that spicy, sweet scent of her arousal still lingered along with the sour hints of anxiety. Raising his face to sniff gingerly at the air, and cocking an ear to the door to listen to an apparently intimate confession over the strange device, Sesshomaru rose elegantly from the odd bedding.

If what she had been telling him was true, there was not much to do about his situation. Though, the powerful demon refused to believe he was some idea conjured by a woman's imagination; a _human _woman to make matters worse. Allowing his face to scrunch slightly at the idea, he began an idle pace to the wooden door. May as well have fun with the temperamental female while he was stuck in this world, then perhaps he could explore. Giving the wood a hearty knock, he heard a distinctly male voice on the other side of the door, causing his eyes to narrow in annoyance. At the females panicked tone, Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes at her mellow dramatics. Did the wench honestly thought he would slay her? Not giving her a chance to finish her sentence, lifting and bending his powerful leg, he kicked the door in. At her startled cry, he realized that she was a little closer to the door than he originally thought.

Face down to the floor, the demon was gifted with the pleasant view of her plump backside. And then she stood, all spitfire and defiance despite her fear. He couldn't help the grin on his lips, barely able to keep it from turning into a lecherous sneer. As he walked her into the wall, that familiar heady scent wafted through the room, and to his surprised his blood began to simmer with heat. The demon could hear the erratic pulse of her heart, see the light sheen of sweat across her tan skin, lips swollen and bruised from the abuse her face suffered when crashing into his armor. They were equally transfixed as their eyes locked, though his vision honed in on her berry colored lips as her eyes fluttered shut, flashing back only to peer closely at her face. She wasn't unattractive, her face an oval shape, with a small, gently swooped nose, smooth skin, and a more darker coloring. Her eyes were large, framed by shockingly dark, thick lashes, and the irises a deep earthy brown. The demon lord felt a strange fluttering in his stomach, and his eyes became hooded. The gentle hum of magic, very similar to the well, was surrounding them, yet he did not notice.

He watched her face relax with resignation, and curiously traced the violet and blue veins along her lids with his eyes. Suddenly wanting to know if the rest of her mapped with the pale colors, Sesshomaru surprised himself by letting out a lewd comment on her constant state of want. Her timid squeak as she realize his close proximity, and small reply spurred the growing heat in his stomach, and he repeated his words with much more heat. Breathing her in, he felt his cock hardening at her scent. If Sesshomaru were in a clear state of mind, not only would he have been appalled at his behavior, but he also would have noticed the thick magic growing as the two of them became more aroused. Yet he couldn't seem to break through the near intoxicating feeling of need. The hum of magic grew even stronger as he pulled back, watching those large, wanting eyes pull him in, and those full lips tremble to match the rest of her frame. As she opened her mouth to say something, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>AN Ooooh, I feel bad because I haven't been giving Sesshy any mental love lately. My mind has been completely occupied by Sans ;-;_

_I can't believe I want to fuck a skeleton monster. I have reached a new low, lol. _


End file.
